


The choice

by bellakanusti



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mention of Blaine Sam Noah Adam Cooper Elliott Jack Hunter, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellakanusti/pseuds/bellakanusti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you still wanna do your thing?” Sebastian asked, as he stretched one arm over his head, lifting the other so his boyfriend could cuddle into his chest.</p><p>Kurt looked up, giving Sebastian a soft smile, placing a small kiss right above his heart, before he cuddled closer into Sebastian's body.<br/>“Yes I’m sure”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kurtbastian fic, spiced up with a third person (who’s I'm not going to reveal yet)  
> I'm in the middle of the last chapter so enjoy these first two. And remember to leave a comment if you like the story.

Sebastian and Kurt had been going out for a little longer than two years. Six months ago they agreed on moving in together, meaning they now lived in a small two roomed apartment, which cost more than half their money each month, but they both agreed that life had never been better.

Four years ago Kurt had moved away from Blaine. Blaine and him had been trying to stay together, but in the end they decided they probably were best off as friends, they were still a big part of each other's lives.  
Three months after Kurt had moved out, he had been assigned a job at Vogue where he would be interviewing a new fashion model. When Kurt heard that her last name was Smythe he had blurted out, if she was related to the Meerkat Smythe.  
Which was how Kurt found out that Sebastian was the client’s cousin.

Two weeks after that Kurt had gotten the following text.

_I hear you're still referring to me as Meerkat. That’s sweet considering I helped your fiance with the weeding_

Kurt had frowned when he saw the text, but couldn't help but smirk a little when he answered. 

_Never said meerkat was a bad word Sebastian_

The next text came immediately

_?? What does that mean…._

Kurt smiled when he typed back this time, he was single now , which meant he could flirt. And he was flirting with Sebastian.

_It means that maybe I like meerkats… You could drop by tomorrow and find out_

Five minutes and his phone lit up with an incoming call.

And that was how Sebastian found out about Kurt being single and the next day finding himself standing in the kitchen with the man cooking lasagna.

 

The two of them had become friends quickly and the first time they kissed was after 8 months at New Year’s. They both agreed that it would not happen again.  
Then Kurt moved to Paris for six months and Sebastian helped him with a place to stay, because he had family there. They talked almost every day while Kurt was in France.  
When he was back in NY, the two of them quickly caught up and 4 months later Sebastian asked Kurt out. 

And here they were, boyfriends, living together.

When Kurt had turned 25 - two weeks ago. He had told Sebastian he didn't wanted a gift, but he thought it could be exciting to do something else. Something that would benefit both of them.  
When Sebastian finally had caught up on that Kurt was meaning something sex related, he had teased Kurt about it until Kurt had said that he was serious.

They had sat down and talked about what kind of sex fantasy they each wanted to fulfill.  
Sebastian had told Kurt that he always wanted to try out role-play, where Kurt could maybe be a stripper and Sebastian was the officer coming to arrest the stripper because he was too sexy.

Kurt and Sebastian had gotten all in, bought a stripping pole, a police officer uniform and Kurt had taken some pole dancing lessons to be more convincing.  
What a night that was.

 

Now it was the day after and it was time to get the details right on the thing Kurt had wanted.

“So you still wanna do your thing?” Sebastian asked, as he stretched one arm over his head, lifting the other so his boyfriend could cuddle into his chest.

Kurt looked up, giving Sebastian a soft smile, leaving a small kiss right above his heart, before he cuddled closer into Sebastian's body.  
“Yes I’m sure”.

Sebastian tightened his arm around Kurt. “So how do you wanna do this exactly?”

“Well, we need to find a man who is interested. And someone we both find hot…” Kurt said, as he trailed a finger up and down Sebastian’s abs. “Well you have to find him hot, I probably will be watching you the most” 

“You’re still sure you actually want another man to have sex with me?” Sebastian asked, because as hot as that sounded, he didn't actually like the idea of having sex with anyone other than Kurt.

“Yes. I thought about it.. A lot.. And I really really want to see you from an outside perspective… You have always talked about how good you are in bed and how sexy and hot you look... And... And I want to see that myself…” Kurt said, leaning up so his head was resting on his hands, rolling on top of his boyfriend.

Sebastian settled his hands above Kurt ass and squeezed it.  
“You already know that I’m good and you know how I look”

“I know... But I just want to be able to see it... From an outside… I just…” Kurt didn't know how to explain it.  
Sebastian gave him a soft smile, leaning up so he could kiss his lips.  
“I think I get it… But I have one condition though...”

“Sure... What is it?” Kurt asked.

“If you really want to see me being ravished by another man...I want it to be someone you find hot too... And I don’t want him to fuck me...” Sebastian said, looking into Kurt’s eyes, seeing them darkening a little.

“But why don’t you want him to fuck you? I mean being fucked is like one of your favorite…” Kurt didn't get to say anymore, because Sebastian had flipped them over, pinning his arms above his head.  
He face is just an inch above Kurt’s, his breath ghosting over Kurt’s lips.

“Because me dear boyfriend. As much as I really, really want to make one of your fantasies come true. I happen to want your cock to be the only one that gets to fuck my ass for the rest of my life...” Then Sebastian leaned down and gave his boyfriend a heated kiss that quickly turned into tongues wrestling for dominance.

After minutes of heavily kissing, Kurt broke the kiss. His breathing heavy.  
“That sounds… That sounds like something that could be arranged…” Then he thrusted his hips up against Sebastian's, feeling how they both were hard.  
“What do you say to the idea of my cock and your ass right now…?” Kurt asked, already moaning, because Sebastian was kissing that spot right above his pulse point on his neck driving him crazy.

“I like that idea...” Sebastian said.

____

 

The next morning, they had agreed on talking about the details to this plan of Kurt’s.

Kurt walked over sitting on the couch, resting against the armrest. With a note block and a pen in hands. Sebastian came over short after, placing two cups of tea on the table and sat down, his back resting against the opposite armrest, and then he stretched out his legs, nudging his feet between Kurt’s, before he threw a blanket over their legs were they were now cuddled together in the middle of the couch.

“Before we start, I have thought about it. And I know I said that I only had one condition, but I thought of another one...” Sebastian started, looking up at Kurt.

“Go on” Kurt answered, taking his tea and blowing the steam away.

“If I have sex with another person, I want you to be a part of it too...” Sebastian said. Trying to read what Kurt was thinking.

Kurt sat the tea back down, scrunching his eyes at his boyfriend “You want me to have sex with someone else?” 

Sebastian gave a little laugh “Kurt... Don’t make it sound like that’s weird. You’re the one suggesting it in the first place that I should have sex with another person. And all I say is yes I want to do that for you. But I want you there with me”.

“Oh…. Well when you say it like that…” Kurt trailed off, taking the note block in his hand again. Giving a little cough.  
“Should we start with finding out who the third person should be?” 

Sebastian gave him a small smile “I love you, Kurt”.

Kurt looked up from the paper “I love you too…. Dork...” 

Sebastian laughed “Okay... How about we write down a list of names of whom we each consider as an opportunity and then take it from there?”

“Sounds good” Kurt agreed, handing Sebastian a piece of paper and a pen.

20 minutes after they both had written down the names they each thought would maybe want to do it.

“Should we just lay them on the table or should we tell the names and then delete the ones we don’t think would be good?” Kurt asked, feeling a little nervous suddenly.

“We could just lay them on the table and then we can go over them each by each and tell why or why not we think that person would be good.’ Sebastian suggested.

“Okay… But no judgments...” Kurt said as he laid down his paper.

“No judgments” Sebastian agreed as he laid his paper down beside his.

 

Sebastian’s List

Clone of my sexy boyfriend Kurt, Puck, Hunter, Cooper Anderson, Adam

Kurt's List

Noah, Sam, Blaine, Elliott, Jake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it so far?  
> Next chapter is up so hope you read that too.  
> Leave kudos or a comment if you like. That will make me smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Both men sat staring at the table where the two lists of names lay out.  
None of them said anything for several minutes, then Kurt broke the silence.

“So how do we do from here…? How about we each say one name from the others list and then the one who picked the person, gets an opportunity to say why he had chosen that one..?” Kurt suggested, that nervous feeling from earlier began creeping in again.

Sebastian flashed a small smile, not reaching his eyes like it normally did, but then his eyes settled on the table again.  
“Okay… I start”

Kurt made a gesture with his hand, as in saying pick a name then.

“Jake..” Sebastian said and looked up. “Is that Jake from your work or Jake as in the one from Ohio, who recently got into NYADA?” He asked.

“The last… But truly I’m not even sure if he is gay. I mean years ago I saw him make out with Ryder.. But that's that... I only started talking with him after he got into NYADA...” Kurt explained

“Why did you pick him then?” 

“Because he is hot…“ Kurt shrugged.

Sebastian laughed “I agree on you about that honey, but I think it would be a smart thing if it's actually someone we know a little better... And maybe someone we know we can trust.”

“Oh.. I think you’re right... Let’s just delete him from the list then.” Kurt agreed and crossed out Jake’s name.  
Then he looked down on Sebastian’s list, pointing at a name.

“Adam? Who is he?” He then asked.

Sebastian blushed a little, as he scratched his neck  
“Eh.. Adam as in your Adam.” He clarified.

“My Adam…?... I don’t know any... Oh you mean?” Kurt asked, laughed a little.

“Yeah… Adam your ex-boyfriend.” Sebastian confirmed.

“You want to have sex with my ex?” 

“No… Or well yes… No…” Sebastian said, looking over at Kurt who sat smirking at him. “No judgments remember.”  
Seeing how Kurt nodded, Sebastian continued.  
“I always thought that he was cute and to be fair I didn't knew he was your ex when I started talking with the guy, you know that”

“I know… But there is a pretty huge step from you talking with him because you guys play rugby each Sunday, to actually want to have sex with him?” Kurt said.

“Yeah... But believe me when I say that he will be more than happy to be a part of anything sex related if you’re in it” Sebastian was the one smirking at Kurt now.

“Oh my God!! What the hell do you mean by that?” Kurt shrieked, hiding his face in his hands,

Sebastian scooted closer on the couch, peeling his boyfriend's hands away from his face, before he kissed him once on the lips.  
“What I mean is that, I’m sure that Adam regret that all you guys did was blowjobs and stuff like that, when you guys were dating...” 

“Shut up…” Kurt said, blushing furiously by now. “I don’t want to know any more of what you two sex perverted freaks talk about when you practice…” He said and smacked Sebastian’s arm.

Sebastian made a loud laugh “So that’s a no?”

Kurt looked up “Yes that is a no. I don’t want to have sex with my ex-boyfriend”

Sebastian gave him a smile and crossed the name Adam off the list.

“While you’re doing that, could you cross out the first one also?” Kurt asked

“You mean you don’t want to invent a clone machine and make another you?” Sebastian asked, but crossed out the first one Clone of my sexy boyfriend Kurt 

“You’re such a dork... You know that?” Kurt laughed and leaned over to snatch the pen from his boyfriend, giving him a quick peck on the cheek while doing that.

“I know and you love it...” Sebastian grinned.

“I do” Kurt confirmed.

 

“So we both have Puck written down, as the only one that is both on yours and my list. Should we just do him then?” Sebastian asked.

“That could be an option…And I’m pretty sure Noah would be up for it.. But we could also go through the other ones and go back to him later?” Kurt suggested.

Sebastian nodded and snatched the pen back from Kurt, setting a ring around Puck’s name. 

Then both men went quiet, Sebastian kept his eyes on the paper, hovering with the pen over one name in particular.  
Kurt looked down and saw that Sebastian was almost sending daggers at the name there, he frowned a little.

“Blaine?” Sebastian finally said, almost whispering his name, his eyes kept looking at the name.

Kurt looked at him once more, not really getting why Sebastian looked so angry? 

“Yes. I mean he knows what I like, so he would know what to do when I ask about something. He is very very gay. And I know you think he is hot… Actually I’m a little surprised to not seeing his name on your list” Kurt answered.

“I don’t think Blaine is hot.” Was Sebastian’s answer

Kurt frowned, because what did Sebastian mean by that.  
“What do you mean? You always said that he have a great ass and you wanted to have sex with him back in high school...” 

Sebastian closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch... This was a thing Kurt and him never really had talked about before.  
“That was in high school. Sure the man have a great ass, but honestly I don’t find him that hot anymore.”

Kurt looked over, seeing how Sebastian was looking up at the ceiling.  
“Are you sure this is just about that?” He asked and scooted over to sit against his boyfriend.

Sebastian looked at Kurt when he got closer, then he took the man around his waist, so Kurt now was straddling him, sitting with his legs on each side of Sebastian, facing him. Sebastian hands around his waist, and his forehead resting against Kurt’s.

“As I said that was back in high school. Now Blaine is just Blaine. Your best friend. I hardly ever speak to the guy, because I don’t have anything to talk with him about.. But mainly it’s because you two just have so much history together. “

Kurt looked at Sebastian, he didn’t get it. Sebastian and he had never really talked about the topic ‘Blaine’, mostly because it never really had been an issue. Sebastian had always seemed fine with Blaine being a part of Kurt’ life.

“Are you jealous...” Kurt asked.

Sebastian made a little laugh “No. That is not what this is about”

“Then what is it about? Because yes, Blaine and I have history, but that have never been an issue before. And you had Adam on the list, so I don’t see the difference” Kurt said.

Sebastian let his head fall back. He didn't want to start a fight about this.

“Kurt. I love you, you know that” 

Kurt looked at him “Yes, of course I do”

Sebastian looked at him again, then he took Kurt’s face in his hand and kissed him.  
Not just a little kiss. He started with a small peck on his boyfriend's lips, but then pressed his lips closer, his right hand circling tight around Kurt’s waist, while the other kept resting at the back of his neck, holding Kurt’s face on place.  
Sebastian let his tongue swipe over Kurt’s lower lip and Kurt immediately opened his mouth, letting Sebastian taste him. Their tongues danced with each other, deep passionate dance, tasting and savoring each other. 

Then he broke the kiss, when Kurt made a little moan.  
“I don’t want a man that once was your first everything. The man who shared your first kiss. The man who held your hand for the first time. The man who was the first to ever take you out on a date. The man who was the first to have sex with you. The man who was the first to ever say ‘I love you to you’. The man who was the first person to ever hear those three words from you. The man you once thought about marrying… I don’t want him to be part of us, because all those things, all of them, are mine now. Ours” Sebastian said.

Kurt was stunned. “Oh...”

Sebastian looked at Kurt, he could see that he was thinking, but he didn't know what about.

Then Kurt moved his hands from Sebastian’s body and crawled away from him.

Sebastian breathed out loud, when he saw Kurt take the pen and cross out Blaine.

“I hadn't thought of it that way.” Kurt said, looking down at his hands.

“And believe me I’m not jealous. I love that you have Blaine in your life, but not in that way”. Sebastian said and took Kurt’s hand.

‘I love you Sebastian” 

“I love you too honey…” 

“Can we just cuddle now and go back to the list later?” Kurt asked.

“Come here” Sebastian said and laid down. Kurt got up and laid down in Sebastian’s arms, cuddling close against his boyfriend’s chest.

They laid like that for a while, before Kurt said.  
“You know that the only one I want to be with, is you right? I mean you’re the one I see myself with in fifty years when I’m all wrinkly and have grey hair”

Sebastian made a little laugh “The feeling is mutual”

“So you want to be with me when I’m old and wrinkly and can’t remember what day it is?” Kurt asked, resting his chin on Sebastian’s chest, looking up at him. His eyes sparkled in the light.

“I want everything with you Kurt. You know that” Sebastian confirmed, brushing a small hair away from Kurt’s forehead.

“Even marriage?” Kurt asked.

“Are you asking if I want to marry you?” Sebastian asked, smirking when Kurt blushed.

“Maybe” Kurt whispered, feeling his cheeks heating up.

“Oh my fuck… Kurt! We have just been talking about which guy we would chose to have a threesome with and now minutes later you're talking about marriage” Sebastian laughed, but let the laugh die, when he saw Kurt was looking at him with wide eyes. 

“You mean it?’ Sebastian squawked out. 

“Yes I mean it”  
Then Kurt scrambled up on his knees, still sitting between Sebastian’s legs, while he took one of Sebastian’s hands in his.  
Sebastian’s eyes sparkled in the light, and he felt his heart speed up when Kurt took his hand.

“Sebastian. I love you. Will you marry me?”

“YES!” Sebastian yelled, before tackling Kurt down on the couch.

They both agreed that the list would have to wait until the next day, because they have another more important thing to celebrate now. 

The List now

Sebastian's 

Hunter,  
Cooper Anderson,  
Puck

Kurt's

Noah,  
Sam,  
Elliott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exited for seeing who the lucky guy will be?


	3. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys deside whonthe lucky guy is going to be.. And ehm Smut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut in this one.. Alot of it..   
> So enjoy..

They had finished eating breakfast in bed, when Kurt walked out of the room, just to come in a little after, with two papers in his hands.

“So... Should we continue this?” He asked and laid down in Sebastian’s arms.

Sebastian kissed his head and took the paper where Kurt had written down the names he had chosen.

“I love you, fiancé” He whispered.

Kurt giggled “You never get tired of saying that?”

“What? Fiancé?” Sebastian asked.  
Kurt nodded.

“No. Never. But I will hopefully soon replace that with another word” Sebastian smirked, when Kurt blushed.  
“You are such a big romantic dork.”

“Yep... Now come on let's find out who this lucky third man will be” Sebastian said.

Kurt laughed and looked down on the paper.  
“Okay… Ehmm why Hunter?”

“Ehm. Because he and I already have had sex once and he thinks you’re hot” Sebastian explained.

Kurt scrunched his nose.

“What? You don’t think the man is hot?” Sebastian asked.

“Not really… I mean he have great abs, but that’s about that.” 

“Ehh….” Was the only reply Sebastian gave, because he had totally thought that Kurt found Hunter hot.

“I know what you're thinking… But honestly I don’t see what all the fuss is about. He may have been selected sexiest man of the year three times, but honestly, I think that is only because he is famous and his movies are making good money” Kurt explained.

“So that’s a no?” Sebastian asked and started to delete the name.  
“Yeah that’s a no… You almost sounds sad about that?” Kurt said and poked Sebastian in the chest.

“No... I mean… I really thought you found him hot, I mean we always go to his movie premieres and you always talks about how great he looks in every one of them”

“That’s because I’m a little jealous over his success, but that's that…..” Kurt glanced up at Sebastian “You really want to have sex with Hunter again?”

“No. One time was enough. I actually only had him on the list because I thought you would have him on yours”. Sebastian confessed and kissed his fiancé once on the cheek.

Kurt laughed “See… such a dork”. He said, he turned his head, catching Sebastian's lips with his.

“You shouldn't do that”. Sebastian whispered against Kurt’s lips.  
“What? Kiss you?” Kurt asked, confusion showing on his face.

“Mmmm..” 

“Why?” Kurt asked, while moving his face away from his boyfriends... No fiancé’s face.

“Because if you start kissing me like that again, we need to have sex.. And I’m not sure we will ever get to finish this list” Sebastian explained.

“Oh mother of earth.” Kurt exclaimed out loud. “Didn't you get enough last night? I mean three times Sebastian, three times.”

“I can never get enough of you” Sebastian said, fluttering his eyelashes at Kurt. 

Kurt shook his head, but a smile was showing the left side of his mouth.  
“Your turn.” He just said, pointing to the paper.

Sebastian looked down at the three names  
“I have to say all three names here could be an opportunity”

“Okaaay… But how do we decide then?” Kurt asked

“We could just put all three names in a bowl and then pick one out?”

“That could work” Kurt agreed, making a move to get up, but Sebastian snapped his hand, turning him around, to stand between his legs.

“What?” Kurt asked.

“I have one name on my list who isn't on your list babe.” Sebastian said.

Kurt glanced back on the bed “You mean Cooper?”

Sebastian winked up at his fiancé “Yeah… “

“We are not having sex with Cooper” Kurt said as a matter of fact

Sebastian pouted a little “But babe I know you find him hot.” 

Kurt swallowed, when he felt Sebastian’s hand trailing over his ass and in between his thighs.  
“I do.. I do… “

“Why not consider him then?” Sebastian asked.

“Because he is married to Becca and he is straight” Kurt said, while he stepped away from Sebastian's hands.

“You make a good point. But I’m sure he would go gay for you for one night..” Sebastian said as he laid down. 

Kurt took a step towards the door “Wouldn't be the first time” He mumbled.

“What?” Sebastian's asked, his head snapping back to look at Kurt.

Kurt blushed furiously “Nothing” He said and ran out the bedroom door.

He didn't get very far, because Sebastian jumped out the bed   
“Are you saying you and Copper already…” He asked, coming up behind Kurt, who was in the middle of finding a bowl in the kitchen.

Kurt turned around, a bowl in each hand   
“No… Or… yes… Well not in that way..” He stuttered a little.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his stuttering fiancé, smirking.

“Oh for crying out loud… We made out one time... One time!” Kurt finally said, sitting the bowls on the kitchen table.

“YOU KISSED COOPER?” 

“Yeah… Like I said it happened one time… While I was in Paris” Kurt explained, filing with Sebastian's hands in the meantime.

“In Paris… and… and you didn't tell me?” Sebastian asked, loving how Kurt was still squirming a little. 

Kurt stuck out his tongue and managed to slip away from Sebastian and inside the bedroom to collect the paper with the three names that were left.   
Then he walked over and sat down on the couch.

“I thought i already had told you about it… Do you remember that night where I told you I’ve ran into some old friends while I was there?” Kurt said, ripping the paper in three pieces.

Sebastian walked over with a bowl in his hand that he placed on the table. “Those friends where Cooper?” 

“Yeah.” Kurt said, putting the three pieces of paper in the bowl.

“It’s amazing how you still seems to surprise me after this long.” Sebastian said, taking his hand.

“Good surprise right?” Kurt asked  
“The best” Sebastian ensured him.

“Good…” Kurt took the bowl then. “So would you like to have the honor?” 

Sebastian gave him a small smile and gave him a wink.  
“I love you Kurt”.  
He said as his hand reached down to pick a paper.

Kurt looked at him, leaning over kissing his cheek   
“I love you too Sebastian.” He said, then he looked down to the piece of paper Sebastian had picked out.

They gave each other a smile and Sebastian folded out the paper.

 

___________

 

Kurt was sure he was going crazy. Because this is supposed to be hot. And it IS hot. It's supposed to be fun. And it IS fun. It was HIS OWN SUGGESTION, and he really really wanted this. Because shit Sebastian was extremely hot like this. But at the same time he couldn't help but think, why the fuck was another man touching Sebastian!! Another man who wasn't him.

“Kurt, babe. Why don’t you come over and join us?” Sebastian smooth voice filled his ears.   
Kurt looked up, Sebastian's had his head tipped back against the man's shoulder, but he was looking directly at Kurt, his green eyes burning into Kurt’s own blue ones

Kurt swallowed and took a deep breath as he saw the man's hands moving under his fiancé’s shirt.  
One hand skimmed down his stomach to press between his thighs, Sebastian's mouth parted in a groan.  
And fuck! Kurt thought, he wanted this. He still want this, but he is suddenly feeling very unsure. Maybe this is why Sebastian suggested that he had to be part of it himself.

“Kurt... Babe?”  
Sebastian's voice startles Kurt out of his thoughts again. 

“Yeah.” Kurt manage to say, before he take one step closer.  
He can feel Sebastian's gaze on him. And he steps up close enough towards the two men, he can feel the heat from his fiancé’s body.  
His eyes flicks to Sebastian's for a second and he sees the man winks at him and the words “Fiancé” forming on his lips.  
Kurt’s lips twitch into a small smile, because this is what he needed. He needed to know that Sebastian just agreed to this, because it was something Kurt wanted to try out. He knows that it is silly because, it had only been two days since Sebastian said yes to marrying him, and it was Sebastian who told Kurt that he only wanted to do this if Kurt would be a part of it too.   
He gives Sebastian a quick peck on the lips, before he switch his attention to the man behind him. 

He reaches out and curls a hand around the back of the man's neck, dragging him into a kiss.  
He not only hears but also feels how Sebastian make a sound like a mix between a growl and a moan. And it only gives him more courage, because this is okay. They both want this.

He presses into the man's mouth and licks into it, it's strange how different it is to have another pair of lips against his own. But he presses deeper and press himself closer, biting down on the man’s lips.  
He almost smirk a when a moan escape the man's lips. Then he let go and looks up at him smirking.

 

“So what's the plan here guys?” Noah asks, looking down at Kurt and feeling how Sebastian is grinding a little between them.  
Kurt takes a step back, peeling Noah’s hands away from Sebastian's body and taking his fiancé in his own arms.

Sebastian crushes their mouths together, demanding, the sweep of his tongue possessive, tasting Kurt.

And okaaay!!! Maybe he is not the only one having doubts, Kurt thinks, as he feels Sebastian claiming his mouth.

“Ehm guys??” Noah tries again.

Both Kurt and Sebastian let go of each other lips, but Sebastian manage to turn them around to take his arms around Kurt and press his chest against his back.  
His eyes locks with Noah’s.

“Look at him babe.” Sebastian growls as he places small bites along Kurt’s neck. “Tell him what you want”

A whimpering sound escapes Kurt’s mouth and he presses his back against Sebastian's chest.

Kurt opens his eyes- he didn't even know he had closed them. And he takes in the way Noah is looking at them. The man have already stripped off his shirt.  
Pure sex and lust is floating out his body and eyes and he knows why it was the right choice to choose Noah.

He gives Noah a wink and make a motion with his head for the man to come closer.

Then Sebastian is whispering in his ear “Shit... Look at those abs babe... They're gorgeous… “. He licks over the bites on Kurt’s neck and keeps whispering. “Imagine how they would feel under your fingers, when you trace those lines with your hands”.

A moan passes through Kurt’s lips and his hips bucks out, but only to be rewarded with a pair of strong hands grounding him.  
He looks up and sees Noah looking past him, towards Sebastian, then Sebastian's body vanish from behind him.

“Hi” Noah says, and Kurt can feels the hands on his hips tighten.  
“Hi yourself”. He laughs and let his hand go down Noah’s chest. 

A groan is making both men turn and they see Sebastian standing beside the bed, clearly enjoying what he sees.

Kurt whispers something to Noah and Noah smirks, reaching down and strips off his pants, before he walks over standing an inch from Sebastian.  
Noah smiles at him, before his hand is tilting his chin up and his lips are on his.  
Kurt strips off his jeans and shirt, before he walks over beside his fiancé and start to tug open the button of his jeans and eased them down over his hips. Noah keeps kissing Sebastian, slow and open mouthed.  
And shit this is exactly what Kurt wanted to see.

Sebastian is panting and his hips jerks up when Kurt starts running his fingers over his underwear.   
He squeezes Sebastian’s cock once, before getting off to find some lube.

“Come on, get on the bed” Sebastian suggests and he scoots up, Noah follows after him.  
“What about Kurt?” Noah asks as he sits beside the man, Sebastian is in the middle of taking off his pants all the way.  
“He is getting lube” Sebastian smirks.

And oh right. Lube. Because sex with dudes. So that's kind of important. Noah thinks, but is soon thrown out of his thought, because Kurt is back and kneeling over him, his head level with his crotch and then he is mouthing at the head of his cock, through his underwear. Noah squirms.

 

“Kurt, babe?” Sebastian says, his voice sounding hoarse.  
“Mmmm” is the only reply Kurt gives him.

Noah flicks his eyes over to look at Sebastian, he is already painfully hard.

“How about while Noah sucks me off, you do the same to him?” Sebastian ask .

And Noah just moan in response, probably a little loud.  
Because a laugh escapes Sebastian's lips and he asks. 

“Shit Noah.. Have you had fantasies involving Kurt’s mouth?"   
And Kurt sits up looking wide eyed at them both.

“Ehm… I…” Noah is squirming and blushing where he is sitting between the two men.

Kurt is the one who gives him mercy and pecks him quickly on the lips  
“It's okay”. He smirks and tucks on Noah’s underwear. The man lifts his hips and almost before he manage to throw them on the floor, Kurt is traveling a hand up his chest and then his mouth hot and wet is around him, sliding down his cock. "Oh god."

Sebastian's grins beside him and strips off his own underwear.  
He taps Noah on the shoulder and the man turns his head, seeing how Sebastian’s eyes are trained down to were Kurt is sucking him off.

Noah smirks, because this he can works with.  
“Mmm.. You like what you see hot stuff…” He starts with and he takes a hand laying it gently on the top of Kurt’s head.  
“You like seeing a cock between your fiancé’s lips.. How about I give you some of that too”

Sebastian whimpers and his hips jumps and he fucks into Noah’s hand when he feels the man around him.  
A deep groan comes from Kurt and Sebastian snap his eyes open to see how his eyes are open almost blown black and he is looking directly down between Sebastian's cock and Noah’s hand. All the while, as I takes Noah’s cock deeper into his throat, moaning around it.

“Shit your look divine.” Sebastian moans out, when he feels Noah’s mouth slide down his aching cock.  
He untangles one of his hands from the bed sheets and fist it in Noah’s hair, his hips snaps up, his cock bumping the back of Noah’s throat.  
Then Noah coughs a little and replace his mouth with his hand again “Sorry”.

Kurt let Noah’s cock slip out from his lips “its okay... It was hot”. He reassure the man.   
Then Kurt shifts towards Sebastian’s and take his face in his hands and push his tongue inside his mouth.

Sebastian moans and claws around Kurt’s body, it’s warm and perfect as he licks inside his fiancé’s mouth.  
He nearly chokes as he feels Noah push one finger over his rim.   
Kurt smirks against his lips, as he leans down to see one finger slide into Sebastian, slow and deep.

“Fuccckk.” Sebastian breaks into a moan.

"Do you like that? Is that good, baby?" Kurt asks, his hand trailing over Sebastian’s chest twitching a nipple and Sebastian arch his back from the bed.  
Only to be rewarded with two fingers pushing back inside him.

 

“Try and twitch them a little” Kurt suggests, giving Sebastian an innocent look, when the man just whispers louder in response.  
Noah grins and do so, which make Sebastian moan out even louder. And nearly screams when he feels Noah’s lips around him again.

‘Fuck look at you... So desperate. I'm sure your hole is just begging to be fucked.” Kurt says, as he takes a hold on his own cock and slowly jerks himself off.

“Yeah…” Sebastian couldn't do anything than agree, his eyes set on Kurt.

Noah let go of Sebastian’s cock with a loud pop  
“How do we do this?” His word are directed directly to Kurt.  
Kurt looks down towards Sebastian eyes.  
His green eyes are shining with want and Kurt gets an idea.  
So he leans down whispering something to his fiancé.

Sebastian flickers his eyes to Noah one time, before he gives a nod and a smile.   
The two men both sits up each laying a hand on Noah’s chest.  
The big man swallowed hard once  
“Ehh guys?” He says, when he lays down.  
Kurt and Sebastian were looking at him like they just found the best candy in the whole world.  
Kurt gave him a small smile and leans down whispering  
“Just enjoy “  
Then Sebastian swallows down Noah’s cock, only stopping when it hits his throat and then he swallows around it.

Noah moans when he feels the wet heat around his cock, but the moan is swallowed from Kurt, when the man's lips are on his.  
“Isn't he good Noah.. He has such a sweet hot mouth.” Kurt pants as he kept kissing Noah.

“Shit yeah... Yeah” Noah, could only agree.  
Sebastian gives a deep suck before he licks up the shaft.  
“Switch” He says as he taps Kurt on the thigh.  
Kurt gives Noah a wink and pecks Sebastian on the lips before he lays down sucking the head of Noah’s throbbing cock in his mouth.

“Fuck.. Shit… Kurt.” Noah rambles

Sebastian grins when he lays down beside him.  
“I know he is amazing… “ 

Noah turns his head, his eyes almost rolling back in his head when Kurt does something with his tongue which shouldn't even be possible.  
And then he could feel his balls tightened and he spills hotly into his mouth.

Kurt slowly slides Noah’s cock out of his mouth, kissing it once. 

Sebastian smiles beside them  
“You still want to watch?”   
And Kurt had to laugh with the speed Noah scrambles to sit up and nods, his eyes heavy.

 

Sebastian takes a hold around Kurt’s hand and tucks him over, claiming him in a kiss.  
Then he lays down on his back and spreads his legs.   
Kurt made a growling sound at the sight and pushes two fingers already slicked up, inside his fiancé. Immediately moving them deeper, faster and harder.   
Sebastian already writhing against the sheets, small whimpers escaping his lips and his head is thrown back.

And shit if that was what anal sex felt like... Well this was maybe not the first time he would say yes to be with a man. Or well in this case two men. Noah thought. 

Kurt leans down Sebastian body and kisses him again, eating his mouth. Swallowing up every sound Sebastian gives.

Sebastian suddenly throws his head even further back and nearly screams   
“Shit... Fuck... Now... Kurt please “. His whole body is working against Kurt’s fingers, but he needs more. 

Noah sees Kurt looks up and nods and the things Kurt had whispered to him earlier pops up his mind.  
So he crawls over to the two.  
He gives Sebastian a lick on the neck before he bites down.  
And Sebastian whimpers, turning his head, because that is clearly not Kurt’s lips against his skin.

“Hi” Noah says and winks at him.

Sebastian gives a small smile, but it vanish when his whole face scrunches together and he whimpers.  
Noah looks up and sees Kurt has positioned himself between Sebastian's legs.

Kurt winks at Noah, then he takes one of his fiancé’s legs up against his shoulder and then he pushes in slow.   
His eyes bore into Sebastian’s now.

“Mine” He whispers and Sebastian moans, when Kurt bottoms out.

Noah leans up to kiss Kurt on the moth, and he is rewarded with Kurt's tongue hot and needy against his, demanding entrance.   
And shit, Noah thinks. Kurt is fucking his mouth in the same pace as his cock is fucking into Sebastian. He can't help the gasp that escapes his lips with that relation. 

“Fuck... Shit... Yes” A broken sound escapes Sebastian's lips and rips Noah away from his thoughts and he looks down to the man. 

“He is really fucking hot” He blurts out, before he can think any further. 

 

Kurt laugh a deep sound “Yeah.. Mmmm.. I know.”  
Then he starts thrusting harder and faster and Sebastian starts whimpering even more.  
Kurt pushes in deeper and groaning when Sebastian tightens his legs around him

 

“Shit you two are like animals” Noah says. Then he takes a hold around Sebastian's cock and starts stroking it in time with Kurt’s thrusts. 

Sebastian arches his back and his mouth hangs open around a moan, before he closes it and wet his lips. He opens his eyes and looks directly at Kurt.  
“ Fuck babe.. Is this.. Is this what you wanted… “

Kurt moan deep in his throat and whimpers yes.

“Fuck.. I...Mm... I love you babe.. “Sebastian keeps saying.

Kurt pulls Sebastian closer and his thrusts gets erratic

“I love you Sebastian” He manage to say before he make one deep thrust.

Sebastian arches his back and comes over Noah's fist, Kurt throws his head back spilling inside his fiancé, before he collapse against his chest.

Noah lays down beside the couple, he is hard again. But somehow he knows this will be a onetime thing. 

Kurt and Sebastian are laying whispering fussy things to each other, big smiles on both men's faces. 

“So… “ Noah starts.

Kurt looks up from where he is preparing Sebastian's neck in small kisses   
“Thanks Noah.. “

Noah smile at him “Thanks yourself man... Never thought this would happen”

Sebastian looks over then “Are you talking about those blowjobs fantasies you have had about my fiancé again”

Noah smirks at him, but he changes it into a smile when he sees something flicker in Sebastian eyes  
“Don't worry man. Kurt is all yours... I have to say though, at one point I wasn't sure if one of you wouldn't rip off my head. You seemed pretty… ehh.. Territorial there at one point” He says

Kurt offers him one more smile, before he takes a hand to run down Sebastian's face, kissing him.  
“Mine” He whispers.

“Yours” Sebastian agrees and kisses Kurt back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?  
> Good? Bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on bellakanusti.tumblr.com


End file.
